She's Having My Baby
by georgiporgey
Summary: Nick is told some big news. Nacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own JONAS

Sorry it took so long for me to update but I have been super busy with taking Drivers Ed and family stuff but I hope you like it.

Macy Misa pregnant it can't be, she of people know better; I know better. Mom and dad are going to kill me what are Kevin and Joe going to think. It doesn't really matter what they are going to say; it's not like we can take back what we did.

"Are...are you sure?" I asked again my voice cracking just a bit.

"Yeah I'm sure Nick, I took 3 pregnancy tests and I'm late." She informed me with surprising with a calm and cool attuitude.

"Late for what?" I asked preoccupied with the thought of Macy being pregnant to grasp what she was actually trying to tell me.

"No." She replied rolling her eyes at me. "I mean my period." She whispered the word as if it was a sin she commited every month. " I usually get it at the beginning of the month." She informed me rolling her eyes up to the blue sky and glared at it. "And it is the end of the month and I haven't gotten it yet."

"Oh." I breathed now finally getting it. "That's not good."

"Yeah." She agreed cracking a nervous smile for the sky it was as if she was telling god she was strong enough for this new challenge which I new she was Macy is a strong girl she always has been and she has always taken on challenges with everything inside her but the next two words that came out of her mouth shocked me "Im scared." She whispered bringing her chin down so I was faced with seeing the pain and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Oh Mac." I comforted pulling her close and wrapping my arms around her but not too tight I may be 3 points shy of a genius but I didn't know anything about babies so I didn't want to crush it or something if that were even possible. "We will be fine I've got enough money for the 3 of us and more." After I informed her of this she got this funny look on her face and took a step back.

"Yeah and the reason you have that money is cause you are doing what you love and I don't want to get in the way of that." She told me her eyes becoming moist with the threat of tears which this told me that she really didn't want to get in the way but she didn't want to do this by herself. That's just the type of person she was.

"Hey, you will _not _be getting in the way." I insured her resting my hand upon her cheek.

"Yes I will raising a child takes alot of time and energy; time and energy that could be spent doinf what you love." She fought. Okey now she was just being stubborn and I had to set her straight.

"You Macy Misa are what I love and this baby too." I told her placing my other hand on her stomach."I want to spend my time and energy on you and the baby."

"You should probably tell your parents and your brothers too."

"Yeah probably; have you-"

"Yes I have I even told Stella." She told me completing my sentence as I extracted my hands from her stomach and cheek to stuff them into my pockets.

"Would you mind coming with me when I tell my parents, cause if you are with me they will be less likely to kill me on the spot but wait alittle later after you had left; plus I need a hand to hold and I'm sorry you had to tell your parents by yourself, I would have been there if you-."

"Hey, hey calm down." She oredered me placing her index finger on my lips. "It seems you babel when you're nervous; but don't worry my parent were more disappointed then angry they can't really reverse this and Stella, well Stella was shocked but understanding. And as for me if you would have been there when I found out I wanted to kill you. I would never though." She informed me placing a much needed gentle kiss on my lips.

"Good anyway back to business first I think we should tell Kevin and Joe then my parents."

"Good plan, lets go." She encouraged grabbing my hand and pulling me out of her room down the stairs and out of her house.

As the night went on we or I guess I told both my brothers and my parents; Macy was just there for moral support cause I cried when I told my parents and Macy held me which caused my Mom to start crying and my dad was just I don't know my dad.; it was really quite interestin how both parties reacted. Kevin and Joe were more angry than disappointed and my parents were more disappointed than angry, but boy were Joe and Kevin angry Kevin sweet lovable Kevin cussed, he actually cussed at me and yelled But Joe just shot daggers at me the whole night cause I've always had this sneaking sensation that Joe like Macy. But other than that it went really well.

"So, I think I'm going to head home." She informed me. "I'm a little tired and I don't think I can keep you safe for much longer." She told me glancing behind her at Kevin and my dad who were hovering in the stairway.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked as she turned her head back to face me.

"No, But thanks for the offer Stel is waiting for me in the driveway." She informed me with an amused smirk on her face no doubt directed towards my brother and father. She slid off the bar stool at the kitchen island with a helping hand from me and I walked her to the door.

"Hey." I said stopping her before she stepped foot out the door.

"Yeah?" She asked grabbing the hand I had outstreatched towards her.

"I just wanted to let you now that I'm happy it's you."

"What?" She asked a confused look crossing her face.

"I mean I'm glad it's you that is doing this with me, I wouldn't want it to be anybody else."

"I love you Macy Misa."

"I love you too Nick lucas." She told me giving me one of her sweet smiles, a kiss on the cheek, and a small wave of her hand dropping it as she paraded down the walk to Stella's car who gave me small wave and glare no doubt for knocking up her best friend.

Macy Misa pregnant; she's having my baby. I thought to myself as I closed the door and started towards my doom.

Hope you liked it review please

Love always,

Georgia


	2. The Heartbeat

**Here is the second chapter that you guys wanted hope you like it. Sorry it took so long.**

**Love,**

**Georgia**

Macy Misa slowly slipped out of the passenger side of my car, slamming the door with the kick of her foot which made me cringe like it always did. To the untrained eye you would never know she was pregnant; but to the trained eye aka our circle and the Horce Mantis competitive swim team you could see the small bump forming under her shirt. I slipped my arm around her waist as we walked through the plaza that led to Macy's doctor's office. It was littered with people enjoying their lunch break. I ushered her into the lobby and we made our way to the elevators, the sound of the heels of our shoes hitting the floor was the only thing to be heard in the almost empty lobby. Macy pushed the button in the shape of an arrow pointing up that tells the elevator that we wanted to go up. I watched as it lit up than made a dining sound telling us that the elevator had arrived, Macy grabbed my hand and pulled me in next to her.

"What floor Mace?" I asked as she took a quick glance at where the floors buttons presided then looked up at me.

"Uh...10." She told me with a smile as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator staring at her reflection in the mirrored ceiling. After pressing the button I joined her intertwining our fingers together. "Are you nervous?" She asked as she brushed our fingers back and forth against her lips which made me weak in the knees.

"Me nervous no way." I lied feeling the knots in my stomach.

"Mhm." She answered with the roll of her eyes she always did know when I was lying. She stood from the wall to ready herself to step off the elevator.

"Well I'm nervous." She confieded in me rubbing her mildly swollen stomach.

"Don't worry Macy it will be fine." I told her as we stepped out of the elevator into the hallway.

"It's this way she informed me pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

We followed the nurse into the doctors observation room and she told us that the sonogram tech would be in soon.

Macy hopped up on to the table and I took a seat in a chair next to her. There was a knock on the door followed by a woman's voice

"Hello." She said as she entered the room.

"Hi Dr. Harris." Macy beamed as she laid back on the table.

"Hello Macy." She greeted sitting down at the sonogram machine.

"This is Nick Lucas." Macy introduced

"Hello Nick." She greeted holding out her hand

"Hello Dr. Harris." I greeted back taking her suprisingly strong hand for a hand shake.

"Ok lets take a look at that little baby; lift up your shirt please, the gel will be a little cold." She squeezed the gel onto macy's stomach and she placed the wand on her stomach which was accompanied by a wooshing sound. Then a steady beating sound. Dr Harris looked at us and smiled. "That's the baby's heartbeat. "She pointed out. I couldn't help it a lump formed in my throat and my heart swelled and I could see the tears in Macy's eyes; that was our baby.

"Okay." She moved the wand around till she found what she was looking for. "There it is." she told us pointing to a tiny spot on the screen. I can't believe something as small as a pencil eraser would one day be a little baby. "Would you like the screen shots?" Dr. Harris asked as she turned off the machine; bringing me back to reality and offering us the small rectagular pictures.

"Yes." Macy respond as I took the pictures and she took the paper towels being offered by the doctor and started wipping of the jelly like substance from her abdomen.

"Okay well I will leave you two alone and I will see you again in 4 months." She told us patting macy's knee.

"Are you crying?" She asked hopping off the table.

"Yeah." I confessed nodding my head.

"Oh come on time to get back to school." she said taking ahold of my arm. "If we hurry we can get there before lunch is over, cause I am starving." She announced staring at her stomach. I smiled at the thought of a little me or her growing and becoming as beautiful as her or dare I say Handsome as I.

**ok there it is and I think I will do another chapter to end it.**

**Love,**

**Georgia.**


	3. Poppy

**Sorry it took so long I just started school and I have been super busy.**

"Nick." I heard my name being screamed from upstairs.

"What." I yelled back.

"Either I just peed or." There was a pause or what, or what.

"We are sliding into home get the car." She screamed with pain. Shit I cursed to myself almost dropping my guitar as I spun around in search of my keys.

20 minutes later we were in the car half way to the hospital Joe and Macy In the back, Joe doing the breathing with her, Stella bouncing with joy while squeezing Kevin's hand.

As the events descended upon us I couldn't help but hum the words to _(You're) Having My Baby _with a smile on my face.

_"I can see it in your eyes.  
I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby.  
You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you.  
Having my baby  
you're a woman in love and I love  
What's goin' through you.  
The need inside you  
I see it showin'"__  
_

* * *

30 minutes later we were in the delivery room awaiting the doctor with the epidural which if you asked me he was taking way too long.

"Nicholas." Macy seethed with clenched teeth

"Yes?" I asked waiting for whatever she was going to yell at me this time.

"You did this to me." She grunted shifting uncomfortably in the bed as Stella wiped a wet wash cloth across her sweaty forehead.

"I know, I know, I know." I said with a serious look plastered to my face not taking her words to heart, while getting sympathy looks for Stella.

"Uh, Nick why don't you go look for the doctor." Stella suggested

"Good idea Stell." I praised before I set out to look for the missing doctor, which I found not even 2 minutes later heading for our room.

"Thank God you were on your way I think she was running out of insults." I explained

"Yeah." He said with a laugh. "They usually do after a while." He agreed as we entered the room

"Hello Macy are you ready for that-."

"Yes." She screamed in relief. What seemed like forever the doctor finally let just to be replaced by the doctor delivering the baby.

"Are we ready for that baby to come out mommy." Dr. Harris asked with a smile.

"Oh God yes, get him out of me." We never found out if it was a boy or a girl so Macy had this theory that the baby was a boy with all the "signs" she has been getting but I believe it is going to be right.

"OK." Dr. Harris said sitting down in between her legs as I placed my hand in Macy's. "Ready one, two, three, and push." Eight pushes and nine screams later came a tiny Lucas into the world a beautiful baby pink and round.

"You won." Macy said with a hazy look and a smile. "It's a girl." Dr. Harris placed the incredible small perfect girl in Macy's arms.

"Well since I won that means you get to pick the name I whispered in her ear as I layed down in the bed next to her.

"Poppy." She announced.

"Poppy." I repeated I liked it, I really liked, no I love it. "I love it Poppy Lucas."

"Poppy Stella Lucas." She said with a smile as she eyed Stella's reaction going from confusion to excitement to pride.

"Oh Macy she and the name are beautiful and she will be the most stylish baby in all of Jersey."

"I think this will be a great life." I said aloud.

"Yeah." Macy agreed smiling down at the new baby.

* * *

**Hope you liked it sorry it took so long.**

**Love, **

**Georgia.**


End file.
